Tormented Soul
by flaming-passion
Summary: Blood. Tears. Sweat. Cruel. Father. Tormented. Rape. Friend. Betrayal. Consumed. Misery. Hate. Love. Broken. Consciousness. Life. Death. This is my life, the life I lead, the life I choose to end. Rated R for some "scenes". Plz R&R.


** TORMENTED SOUL**

**Summary: **This is an open-ended one-shot story. Open-ended because I name no names, so you can imagine whoever characters you want them to be. One-shot because there will be no more continuations...I think...

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot/story only. I doubt you will recognize any characters, since there are no names....

**A/N:** Please review, this is my first actual ANGST fic, so please tell me what you think. No flames please, it already hurt for me to write this. Thanks!!!

================================================================

She held up the dagger before her eyes, the blade glinting in the pale glow of the moonlight. Slowly, she turned it over in her hands, weighing it, surveying it, as if getting herself reacquainted with an old friend. She ran her fingers over the jeweled hilt before grasping it and slicing her finger with it, watching fascinated as the droplets of blood momentarily stained the blade then disappeared, gleaming wickedly as if hungering for more.

"_No..." _she thought.

"_I can't take any more of this...I can't be the perfect daughter anymore...I can't be the perfect student, the perfect friend. I can't let him do what he does to me any longer...I can't...I have to end this."_

_****_

_**Flashback**_

"_NOO!!! GET OFF ME!!!"_

Her cries of pain mingled with his moans of pleasure as he forced himself into her, ignoring her attempts to push him off, paying no heed to the stabbing pain in his shoulders as she sank her fingernails into them. Blood stained the sheets as she lost her maidenhood to this...this...She couldn't even think of a word to describe him.

"_PLEASE!!!"_

She let out an ear-piercing shriek that shattered the stillness of the night, yet she knew that no one could hear her.

"_Shut your fucking mouth, bitch."_

He snarled dangerously in her ear as he gasped in delight, taking in her soft whimpers of pain, going deeper and deeper within her with each thrust. With a final moan of pleasure, he rolled off the bed, got dressed, and strode calmly out the door, leaving her in a tight ball on the corner of her bed, sobbing uncontrollably, hoping that he would never return.

He returned every night after that.

_****_

_**End Flashback**_

Hot tears rolled freely down her cheeks onto the water-filled basin in front of her, making a barely audible splash in the water. She took a deep breath and contemplated what she was about to do, ignoring the rising lump in her throat. She put the dagger to her wrist and made the first cut, dread filling her heart although it wasn't more than a shallow scratch.

_****_

_**Flashback**_

"_Hello darling, it's great to see you again!!! How's school?"_

Her mother murmured into her ear as she hugged her daughter.

"It was awesome, nothing out of the ordinary happening..." 

She replied, trying to hide her growing fear as her father calmly walked towards her.

"Hello sweetie. Glad to have you back home..." 

He greeted gruffly, a hint of mischief in his eyes. Her mother walked out of the room, not knowing what happens between her daughter and husband every time the girl was in his presence.

"Daddy, please..." 

He grabbed her left breast and squeezed, grinning maliciously as she bit her lip so hard it bled.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" 

Meekly, she trudged up the stairs after her father, knowing that resistance would be futile.

"_Undress."_

That one simple command was enough to get her to shake uncontrollably out of fear.

"_Please, daddy, I don't want to..."_

She pleaded, tears spilling from her eyes. It seemed that she cried almost everyday, that it seemed like it was an inevitable...chore.

"_UNDRESS YOU UNGRATEFUL SNOB!!!"_

Slowly, she shrugged off her clothes, trembling with the feeling of dirtiness that engulfed her all the while. She closed her eyes, fearfully awaiting what her dad decided to do to her. Gradually, he unsheathed a small, jeweled dagger, it's gleaming blade winking ferociously at her.

"Daddy...Please...No...Not again..." 

He ignored her pleas as he forced her on her back while putting duct tape on her mouth, her cries of help nothing more than muffled whimpers. He put the dagger to her delicate skin, laughing maniacally at the white scars of wounds he created before. Unhurriedly, he made the first cut over an old scar, his eyes glinting madly at the terror he caused. Leisurely, he made cut after cut, stopping only to revive his daughter when she passed out from the pain.

Several hours and dozens of wounds later, he finally stood up and surveyed his 'work'. Blood stained the carpet, as her body lay unmoving on it, as naked and as bloody as the day she was born. He dropped the dagger next to her, took out his wand, vanished the bloodstains, and put a concealment charm on his daughter's wounds. No one would be able to see them there, but she would feel the telltale sting for quite a while.

_****_

_**End Flashback**_

She had stopped crying by now, yet stood fascinated as the small droplets of blood trickled down her wrist into her hand, which hung limply in front of her. She smiled grimly as she made another cut, this time deeper, more deadly. Her blood flowed out faster this time, thicker, precious blood...Wasted.

She felt herself starting to slip into the darkness, her consciousness starting to ebb away. With ghostly pale, shaking hands, she grasped her father's dagger tightly and made a deep cut in her other wrist, guaranteeing death.

Things were becoming blurry now as she groped for a quill and paper. She found it soon enough, and she put the quill next to her wound, and started writing with her own blood.

_"Blood. Tears. Sweat. Cruel. Father. Tormented. Rape. Friend. Betrayal. Consumed. Misery. Hate. Love. Broken. Consciousness. Life. Death. This is my life, the life I lead, the life I choose to end."_

Gracefully, she crumpled to the ground, darkness sweeping about her. She struggled. She regretted. She tried to grip onto her dwindling life.

_"Keep a closed fist. Too late. "_

Soon, she embraced this darkness. Her life trickling through her fingers. She let go.

================================================================

**A/N:** Please review. If you think that this fic is NOT fit to be reviewed, then may I ask you why you are still reading this. My first ever angst fanfic, I hope you liked it. If you did, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW....Thanks a lot!!!


End file.
